Amy Duncan
|friends = Ivy Wentz, Mary Lou Wentz, Linda Duncan, Hank Blankenhooper, Frank Duncan, Linda Duncan, Mel Duncan, Bob Duncan, PJ Duncan, Teddy Duncan, Gabe Duncan, Charlie Duncan, Toby Duncan |image = AMySeason4.png |goal = To become famous |enemies = Mrs. Dabney, Gabe Duncan (sometimes) |likes = Being on TV, her family |dislikes = Chaos in the family, Charlie acting sassy, Gabe causing trouble |affiliations = St. Paul Medical Center |fullname = Amy Blankenhooper Duncan |fate=Becomes the new host of Good Morning Denver, and participates in Teddy's final video diary entry |quote = "What have I told you about lying?"}} Amy Blankenhooper Duncan is the Duncan children's mother, matriarch and Bob's wife. She works as a nurse, following Charlie's birth. Background Personality Amy is the wife of Bob and mother of PJ, Teddy, Gabe, Charlie, and Toby. She is a nurse and went back to work after Charlie was born, although at one point she was nervous about leaving Charlie alone with the rest of the family ("Study Date"). She is just like any other mother in the world. She loves and cares about her family, and entrusts them with their little one, Charlie. But at times she is shown to be quite self-centered and often tells the rest of the family about her TV spotlight in college when she was a reporter. She can also try to be the star of the family most of the time. She is also shown to overwork, which causes her to talk baby-talk even when Charlie's not around. Because of this, Teddy tells her that they need a break from Charlie and that they should go on a date. She takes Teddy's advice and goes to a Mexican restaurant along with Bob ("Baby Come Back"). She hires a pretend family in a show in her work to beat her co-worker, Fran, which shows that she is embarrassed by her family and their lack of talent ("The Singin' Dancin' Duncans"). Amy is occasionally shown to be a bit of an airhead, but most of the time she is very smart and can be quite sarcastic. She is also highly competitive, even over trivial things and less special opportunities, such as being on TV or singing in front of a group ("Kwikki Chick", "Charlie Goes Viral", "Charlie Shakes It Up!"). She is also often shown to be strict in several episodes. She loves the camera and the stage and often goes crazy trying to be in anything that has to do with acting or being in front of a camera. Role in the series Amy used to be a mascot for South High, called Whammy. She dislikes it, a barbarian who always slams her down with his fake ax. She goes back to work after Charlie is born, entrusting her kids to take care of her. But Bob falls down the stairs and hurts himself, so PJ has to drive him to the hospital and Teddy has to take care of Charlie. In the hospital, PJ pretends to be a doctor so as not to be identified, but in the end, Amy finds out. She says she cannot handle it anymore, but Bob tells her that everything's gonna be okay ("Study Date"). Teddy tells her parents that they need a break from Charlie and that they should go out on a date. But then PJ takes Charlie to the park, accidentally swaps strollers with a girl named Emma, and brings home the wrong baby. They do everything they can to swap babies, but in the end, they are caught by their parents and get grounded ("Baby Come Back"). Amy suddenly becomes text mates with Ivy, which makes Teddy jealous ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). Her and Bob's anniversary is coming and Teddy wants to give them the best day ever ("Blankie Go Bye-Bye"). It is shown that she and Bob are different from regular parents since they punish Teddy and PJ by dancing awkwardly. ("Duncan vs. Duncan"). It turns out that she and Bob were not legally married, but they remarried ("Snow Show"). She dated Bob Diddlebock before Bob. Diddlebach introduced her to Bob. She still has poems from him. It turns out they are the only boyfriends she got in high school ("Girl Bites Dog"), ("Ditch Day"). She also got a sports car from him. In Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!, Amy revealed she is pregnant with Toby, a prospect dreaded and a running gag in the series thus far. The pregnancy carried over into the third season which she is shown to be in her third trimester. Later in the season, there will be an hour-long birth episode. She and Bob never planned on having another child but for some reason, they did, after saying a thousand times that they would not have another baby and would stop with four. Relationships Bob Duncan Amy and Bob are a married couple. They love each other just as any other couple does. She also trusts him in taking care of Charlie when she is away or at work ("Study Date"). She states that since they sometimes lie to each other, she thinks they had a good marriage lying. However, he usually gets jealous when there is a mention of Bob Diddlebock ("Charlie Goes Viral"). Trivia *Her maiden name was Blankenhooper ("Sun Show, Part Two"). *She can fake a British accent ("Charlie is 2!"). *Her middle initial is B, but it may be her maiden name, Blankenhooper ("L.A.R.P. in the Park"). *She went to the Southwest Denver Community College. She has mentioned this enough times to have her children remember her stories ("Baby's New Shoes"). *A recurring gag is when any one of her children try to take a hobby or do something (for example poetry or hockey), she will reveal that she used to do it. She goes almost mad helping them, while at the same time, showing off. *She has often been compared to Theresa Russo, a character in Wizards of Waverly Place. They both brag about stuff they did in school, can speak Spanish, and want attention. *She can speak Spanish ("Appy Days", "Meet the Parents", "Can You Keep a Secret?"). *She is a pretty good actress, or at least she calls herself a good actress (Return to Super Adventure Land). *Her favorite play is Franny Saves the Farm ("Catch Me If You Can"). *She seems to not like Spencer Walsh at all. *She does most of the hard work when the children are babies. *It is hard for her to return to work after having a baby. *It is possible that Charlie and Toby were accidental children. It is hinted by her whenever she is asked about why she had more than three kids. Gallery Glc.jpg|Amy with Teddy and Miss Piggy Good luck charlie muppets recording studio.png Amy and piggy.png 60208859.jpg amy and bob sun show 2.jpg sun show 2 amy and bob.jpg tumblr_m8hyvaLm8u1qzh02bo1_1280.png BL4fUglCYAAjcA9.jpg|Amy and her son Toby Duncan|link=toby duncan External links *Good Luck Charlie Wiki: Amy Duncan nl:Amy Duncan Category:Good Luck Charlie characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Nurses Category:Parents Category:Heroines Category:American characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Spouses